A Musical Otherself
by marethyu.the.proxy
Summary: Currently just a preview. Review please. An injured girl with strange blood appears in front of Hatsune Miku. I know this summary is horrid, but just give it a chance. Currently in progress..
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is just a test, so it'll be short. I've been playing around with a crossover idea with BRS and Vocaloid, so I wrote some stuff down and need to know what people think. So, without further ado, here is A Musical Otherself.**

Miku sighed. It was so BORING out here! She looked over at the farmhouse the Vocaloids had moved to and saw Luka waving for her to come in. Oh right... movie night. She got up from the field she was sitting in and dusted herself off. "Nothing ever happens around here..."

*crack* Miku spun around at the sound of a stick breaking and peered into the woods bordering their land. "Hello? Is anyone there?" she asked, slowly backing away. Her eyes widened in surprise as a pale, blue eyed girl stepped out of the forest. "Oh um... Hello. Are you lost?" There was a moment of silence as they watched each other. That was when Miku saw that the girl was heavily injured. Well, it was hard to tell with all the blue stuff covering her, but it looked like she had been mauled by a bear or something. The strange girl staggered forward, trying to keep moving. However, she only made it a few steps before collapsing. Miku managed to catch her before she hit the ground, laying her out gently. The girl coughed weakly and a bit of that blue stuff that was covering her body bubbled from her mouth. Miku covered her mouth as she realized the "blue stuff," was actually her blood. The girl's eyes flicked up to Miku's and she saw a flicker of confusion and pain. "H-hi there. My name is Miku, I'm going to get you some help." She made to get up, but felt some resistance. Looking down, she saw the girl holding on to her skirt.

She appeared to be trying to say something, but her voice was so soft , that it was almost nonexistent. "I- I am Black... Rock... Shooter." There was a small sigh, and and the girl closed her eyes.

"Oh my- LUKA! MEIKO! ANYBODY! I need help!" She started dragging the girl to the farmhouse. "HELP!"

Farmhouse

"Where's Miku? We can't start the move without her." Kagamine Rin and her brother Len sat on the couch together, sharing a big bowl of popcorn. The former had just realized that the turquoise haired Vocaloid wasn't around.

Neru glanced up from her phone, "Sure we can, that airhead wouldn't noticed the difference."

Ren glared at the texting Vocaloid, "Would you stop being so mean? Miku isn't an airhead!"

Neru snorted, "S'that right? I'm pretty sure that being a naive, innocent little girl, who apparently thinks a leek makes a good conductor's baton, makes you an airhead."

"And I'm pretty sure that being a conceited blond who can't see past her own phone, just makes you a bitch!"

"Ren! Language!" Luka looked up from the opera piece she was writing, titled "Lillieum."

"But Luka, she's making fun of Miku again!"

"I don't care, just don't curse in fr-"

"HELP!" The door slammed open and Miku came in, barely keeping a firm hold on the girl.

Luka jumped up and rushed over. "Oh my god, what happened?"

"I don't know! She just came out of the woods and... oh my god there was so much blood!" Miku slumped down to the floor as Luka took the girl from her.

"Mieko! Help Miku! I'll take the girl upstairs!" She quickly carried the injured girl upstairs as Mieko consoled the distressed Miku.

"It'll be ok, Miku. Everything will be fine."

 **This is just a preview, but I still want to know what you think.**


	2. Important AN

_**ALL STORIES HAVE BEEN DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...**_

I sincerely regret to inform everyone that I must discontinue all stories until further notice. Even my book has been cancelled... I have been fighting my parents over this for years now. Unfortunately, they dislike me writing and think that I am unable to write anything original or of interest. This week has been utterly brutal on my mental capabilities, and I am starting to believe them. As I recently remembered, One can only push so much before something breaks. Well, I have reached my breaking point.

As someone who suffers from Asperger's Syndrome (a form of Autism if you don't know...), I use writing, music, and art in order to help me empathize and feel what a regular person feels. As of right now, I have completely given up on all of it... I am truly sorry. Hopefully, something will change... Unfortunately, by then it might be too late.

Signing off for what might be the last time:

 _ **Ego Mortem Pestifer Mundi.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys... It's Marethyu.

After some careful thinking, and a lengthy discussion with my parents, I will be continuing my writing career. They think that I will only be writing my book, but I will also be writing my fan fiction on the side. Unfortunately, without a computer, this is next to impossible. I have an idea, but it requires someone transcribing voice files for me... If anyone is willing to do that, please contact me at marethyudotthedotproxy gmaildotcom Just replace dot with period... .


End file.
